


Improper Behaviour

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is caught by Professor Snape after being away from Hogwarts one night. Short story  AU  (set in a Regency-era Hogwarts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world, J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended. I am only borrowing these characters.

Hermione had been stealthy in leaving Hogwarts for her night mission, but alas, Professor Snape was waiting for her by the now not-so-secret passage hole when she returned.

“So,” he said with soft menace as he loomed over her, “our perfect Head Girl has been abroad at night, without even a chaperone. Visiting a lover, no doubt.”

“Sir, it was not like that!” Hermione said indignantly, wondering why he always vexed and fascinated her so.

“Oh? Then you shall confess all at detention,” he said mockingly, wondering why this witch of low birth always seemed to infuriate and enthrall him.

Hermione glowered at him. “What would you know of love, anyway,” she found herself retorting.

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Impertinent girl,” he growled. “If you are so adept in the ways of love, perhaps one day you would wish to… impart such knowledge.

Hermione’s cheeks heated as forbidden thoughts coursed through her at his words.

Fascinated by her blush, Snape’s next words were whisper-soft. “You would do well to marry soon after finishing Hogwarts, Miss Granger… clearly you need a husband to deal with your impetuous ways.”

“How dare you speak so!” Hermione fumed.

“I do what I please… remember that.”

FINIS


End file.
